The Bond in the Ranks
by Revi Karelin
Summary: This is a story about music, love, and natural enemies. The sister of Tokiya Ichinose is a delinquent in her school, and her long time rival, Masato Yukimura wants nothing to do with her. Can these two learn to get along for the sake of their band, KICK-START? (A/N: Many cameos and crossovers in this story, but Uta no Prince-sama is the most frequent.)
1. The Rebel vs The Student Council Pres

"As of the date printed below, students are no longer allowed to wear headphones in school. If this rule in violated, the student(s) will have the electronic device confiscated." said Hattori, reading from the bulletin board.

"Are you kidding me? Why does administration hate me?" Kyouya groaned.

"Actually Kou, you can thank our friendly neighborhood student council for this one." he said, pointing to the signature.

"Huh, let me see that." she said, snatching the flyer off the wall.

While she read the flyer over, the student body president, Masato Yukimura, walked by analyzing each student he passed. When he approached Spade and Ichinose, a simply sigh escaped his lips.

"Kyouya Souichi Ichinose of Class C-1, how many times have we discussed your hair and piercings?" Masato sighed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. President. It would seem that they're stuck to me, just like the rest of my personality." Kyouya replied.

"Is that so? Well, that makes another referral for you." he said, taking out a notepad.

"Whoa, that's not fair, Yuki senpai." Hattori said.

"Hattori Chisato, I see no place for you in this conversation. Please step aside." he said.

"Thanks Spade, let's get out of here." she said, grabbing his arm.

As the two ran down the hall, Masato sighed and continued down the hall. Meanwhile, the second period bell sounded. Kizuna High School was filled to the brim with students. Kyouya and Hattori were skipping their second period class, and decided to hangout on the roof.

"Damn, I'm tired." Kyouya sighed.

"Can we start practicing now?" Hattori groaned.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." she smiled, combing her fuzzy black hair.

While Kyouya did her warm exercises, Hattori set up his guitar and slipped off his uniform jacket. Kyouya smiled warmly as she pulled the taped microphone from her bag. With a point to her friend, they began their first official practice as S.T.A.T.I.C. As the two played their song, students began to listen through their classroom windows. The teachers were in an uproar, so Masato was sent to end the rooftop concert.

"So this is where you ran off to." he said.

"Oh great, we're busted." Kyouya said.

"What can we do for you, senpai?" Hattori asked.

"How about return to class, and stop playing such annoying music on the roof." Masato replied, in a rude tone.

"You can take your class, and shove it up you're. . ."Kyouya began.

"Kyouya, I have had enough of those inappropriate remarks. Now take your equipment, and go to class." Masato yelled.

"You know, if you didn't have that stick so far up your ass, you'd be a lot more fun." she growled.

"If you didn't dress like you were ran over by a bus, you'd be a lot more sensible." he retaliated.

"Oversized, four eyed piece of crap!" she screamed.

"You unrefined, boisterous trash!" he yelled.

"Hey you two, calm down." Hattori said.

"Why don't you waste your time doing something productive instead of wasting your time on such distasteful music?" Masato said.

"Distasteful? You just hate it because you could never come close to making something as beautiful as this!" Kyouya yelled.

"Oh please, if I truly wanted to make a song that would make people's ears bleed, I'd have an infant scream at the top of their lungs." Masato scoffed.

"Go to hell, Masato!" she screamed, running for the stairs.

As she dashed throughout the school in anxiety, Hattori stood up from the corner he was in and struck Masato across the face. As he rubbed the searing pain from his bruise, Hattori returned to his previous spot by the ventilation chute.

"You know, there was no reason for you to be so harsh." Hattori said at last.

"That's your reason for slapping me? She needed to know the truth; those songs were simply horrid and tasteless." Masato said.

"This is your opinion, and I disagree. I think that song was perfect, if you'd give it a second chance. I'm sure you'll change your mind. Besides, Kou isn't very good with arguments, she can barely sing in front of an audience of strangers. " he said, rummaging in his bag.

"Oh please, I could never listen to such ridiculous garbage." he sighed.

"Here, take this with you. Listen to it on your way home, and I do mean every last song." he said, handing him a MP3 player.

"You do realize these things are obsolete, right?" he asked.

"Do you want me to slap you again? Just take it home, and listen to them." he said.

"Fine, but only because I'm interested in listening to the garbage you two waste some much time to write." he said, snatching the headset.

As Masato walked back to his classroom, he looked at the headset in his hands. He felt a deep guilt in his stomach as he passed one of the flyers in the hallway. He looked at the sheet of paper, and sighed.

"I suppose taking away their music was a little careless on my part." he said to himself.

As he tore the sheet down from the bulletin board, he noticed someone watching from the shadows. He turned to see that it was Kyouya, and she seemed different. Before he had the chance to speak to her, Kyouya ran off towards the main entrance. Masato simply watched as she ran right out of the building.

**_"_****_Go to Hell, Masato!"_**

"Her eyes, there were tears in her eyes." he sighed, sliding against the wall.

Later that day, Masato walked home with the headset in his ears. As he listened to the music streaming through the colored headphones, he felt his heart jolt. The tempo, the rhythm, and the vocals all collided together with the instrumental like a symphony. As he looked at the song he was listening to, the title made him blush.

"So, it's a Crystal Time, huh?" he smiled.

As he walked down the long street to his house, he began singing along with Kyouya in the song. That night, he played "Crystal Time" on repeat as he slept. He dreamed about his confrontation with Kyouya, and the bruise on his face throbbed slightly in the night.

**_"_****_Why don't you waste your time doing something productive instead of wasting your time on such distasteful music?" Masato said._**

**_"_****_Distasteful? You just hate it because you could never come close to making something as beautiful as this!" Kyouya yelled._**

**_"_****_Oh please, if I truly wanted to make a song that would make people's ears bleed, I'd have an infant scream at the top of their lungs." Masato scoffed._**

**_"_****_Go to hell, Masato!" she screamed._**

"I'm sorry, Kyouya. I didn't mean it." he mumbled in his sleep.

**_"_****_Why do you hate me so much, Masato?" she asked._**

"How are you here? Am I dreaming?" he asked, trying to sound calm.

**_"_****_What have I ever done to you? Am I truly that bad?" she said, struggling to fight her tears._**


	2. Addicted to a Song

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but these were longer when I typed it in Microsoft Word.

* * *

><p>"No, Kyouya! Wait, don't go!" he screamed, sitting upright in his bed.<p>

It was morning, and the birds were whistling their charming spring song. Masato looked at his clock and leaped out of bed. If he wasn't out the door in the twenty minutes, he would be late for school. Once he was dressed and packed up for school, Masato grabbed the headset from his bedroom and headed outside.

While he walked to school, he listened to "Crystal Time". Without noticing he began singing it out loud. The people he passed on the street looked at him oddly, but soon smiled to his melodious voice. When he reached Kizuna high, Hattori was sitting at the entrance with a mysterious girl.

"Good morning, Mr. President." he greeted.

"Good morning, Masato senpai." the girl greeted.

"Yes, good morning, Hattori and . . . have we met?" he asked, sliding his headset around his neck.

"First, you tell me my music sucks. Now, you can't even recognize me." the girl pouted.

"It's Kyouya, Mr. President." Hattori sighed.

Masato felt his jaw slam against the floor as he gazed at the young lady before him. Kyouya had straightened her frizzy black hair, and she no longer had her piercings. He felt a twinge in his eyes before finally speaking to the girl.

"This is unacceptable, I think you were fine the way you were. Please return to your previous fashion immediately." he said in a demanding tone.

"Are you serious? I can stay the way I was?" she asked.

"Yes, and I'm thinking about taking down our latest proclamation. That's all." he said, rushing inside.

As he walked off, Kyouya looked at Hattori with a wide smile on her face. Masato pushed his headphones back on, and watched as Kyouya fluffed her hair and put in her earrings. As she dashed down the hall, Masato made a quick call to the student council room.

"Make an announcement, the latest flyer posted throughout the school is null and void." he said.

"Yes sir, right away." replied Izumi, the Vice President.

As he hung up his cellphone, "Brand New Melody" streamed through his headphones. He walked down the hallway, singing aloud for many to hear.

Let's mouth every chance we've got.

And stride for this new melody.

Open with 100% energy

"And then one day you'll say the words that are playing off my lips." a familiar sweet voice replied.

"Then, my long lost wings will spread and fly." he sang, running to the voice.

"I'm mesmerized by you." Kyouya and Masato said in unison.

As the two stared at each other, a wide flush covered Masato's pale face. Kyouya looked at the taped microphone in her hand, and hid it behind her back. Masato cleared his throat, and pushed up his glasses.

"So, you must've heard all of that, huh?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. It wasn't too bad if you ask me." she said, rubbing her arm, uncomfortably.

"Really, I guess that would be a compliment coming from the vocalist of my favorite song." he said, looking away.

Kyouya felt her face burn from the words flying from Masato's mouth. She shook off the chill she felt in her spine, and took a deep breath.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Now, get lost so that we can return to band practice." she hissed.

"Hi there, Pres." Hattori waved.

"Band practice, you're supposed to be in homeroom!" he hissed.

"Goodbye Masato, see you second period." she said, slamming the door.

As Masato ground his teeth in frustration, he quickly slid the door open and walked inside. He looked at Hattori's silencing glare as Kyouya began singing again. The soft accompany from the keyboard, the rough yet smooth bass of her voice, and the melodious instrumentals in the background. Masato felt his face enlighten, he knew what she was singing.

"Crystal Time, I love that song." he smiled.

"Senpai, you have to be quiet." a meek voice said.

When Masato turned around, Megumi Sakuma, a 2nd year student, was sitting beside the door. Masato silently rubbed the bridge of his nose as he took a seat beside her. While Kyouya finished her song, she looked at Masato and blushed.

"That was marvelous, Kou chan." Megumi smiled.

"Do you really think so, Sakuma senpai?" she asked with a bright glistening in her eyes.

"Of course it was, my dear. It was absolutely perfect." she smiled.

"Thank you, senpai." she bowed.

"I thought it was remarkable too, Ms. Ichinose." a deep voice said.

When they all turned around, they saw the school music teacher, Shibusawa Takano standing in the entryway. As he slowly applauded Kyouya's performance, a weary smile printed on his lips.


	3. A Dream is Born

"I've heard each of you use your musical talents, first hand. Megumi is an exceptional guitarist, and Hattori excels at the keyboard and acoustic guitar. Kyouya and Masato can both sing, which is the perfect formula for a hip new pop group." Shibusawa sensei said.

"A pop group, you mean the four of us?" Kyouya asked.

"Why, yes Ms. Ichinose. I believe that with a little effort and help from some friends of mine, I can help you rise to stardom." he said.

"Hattori, this is our chance. We've been waiting all our lives for something like this to happen." Kyouya smiled.

"I know, Kou. It's just that, I want to know for sure that we can trust this guy." Hattori said.

"Hattori's right, how can we be sure that you aren't lying to us?" Masato asked.

"Simple, my granddaughter managed the group, Starish. However, she wouldn't have done so well if weren't for me." Shibusawa sensei smiled.

"Okay, I believe you. Let's do it, sensei." Kyouya said, walking up to him.

"What? Who said you get to decide?" the others growled.

"I don't really need Masato, and Megumi senpai would be a bonus. However, Hattori and I are a package deal. You have to take both of us." she said, grabbing his hand.

"Kou, you'd give up your dream if I said no?" Hattori asked.

"Well of course, there's no point singing if you aren't there." she smiled.

Hattori blushed slightly as he looked into her clear blue eyes. It was as if he had finally found someone he could trust. The ragged wounds in his hard had finally healed, and he could smile purely once again. He sighed, and then ruffled her hair. Then, he turned to Shibusawa and smiled.

"In that case, you can count me in." he said.

"I guess I have no choice, I'm in." Masato smiled.

"I can't really sing, so why don't I be your manager. I do know people in high places." Megumi smiled.

"Alright kids, let's make you famous." Shibusawa smiled.

"From this day forward, we will be known as KICK-START." Hattori and Kyouya cheered.

During the next few days, Masato, Kyouya, and Hattori along with Shibusawa sensei's teachings and Megumi's management, KICK-START practiced in the band room. The first official song created was called 1000%. Learning the lyrics was the easiest part. It was the dancing that was the issue. Apparently, dancing wasn't their strong suit.

"Feel my heartbeat as I scream about this 1000% love." the group sang.

As they group sang the chorus, Shibusawa continued to remind them to move with the rhythm. When the instrumentals ceased, Kyouya and Hattori were supposed to perform a duet. Fortunately, this was no serious issue.

"My heart is racing whenever I speak your name." Kyouya smiled.

"There's something in me that I've just got to say." Hattori sang.

"Just remember that it's you I possess." Kyouya, slowly pushing her partner back.

"You'll go crazy when I show you this 1000% LOVE." they sang, twirling to the side.

As Hattori took a seat next to Megumi, Kyouya landed in Masato's arms. They both blushed, and started their verses.

"Love is true." Kyouya purred.

"How I Pray!" Masato sighed.

"I'm falling for you!" she confessed.

"If it's true" he blushed.

"Then, be mine!" she smiled.

"My love won't fade." they sang in unison.

As Kyouya fell back into Masato's arms, the words she spoke only moments ago had finally taken effect on her. She looked into Masato's dark blue eyes, and her cheeks colored a bright shade of red. When she strutted next to Megumi, Hattori and Masato sang the last verse. Megumi gave a quick sigh as she watched in admiration.

"What are you so happy about?" Kyouya asked.

"The idea of Hattori and Masato senpai being lovers, it's so romantic." Megumi giggled.

"Are you nuts? That's totally sick!" she screamed.

"Says you, but I think it'd be hot." she smiled.

As the boys finished their duet, Kyouya quickly snuck away from Megumi. While the group gathered together, Shibusawa sensei told them to finish with a big attraction.

"So let's dance! Chasing away our dreams, cause you are all I need." they sang.

"Shielding away tomorrow, all I need is your true, true, love." Kyouya smiled.

"So just make it last, there's only one chance." the boys sang.

"In this revolution, when we're standing as one." she sang, twirling into a hair flip.

"Our love can reach the sky. Check me out!" Hattori smiled.

"Feel my heartbeat as we run across this 1000% LOVE." she said, blowing a kiss.

In their final pose, Shibusawa sensei nodded his head as he applauded their performance. Kyouya wiped the sweat from her brow while the boys slid down against the wall. Megumi closed her phone as she jumped up from her seat.

"That was great, you guys. I think I have the perfect gig." she said, raising her phone.

"Really, where are we performing?" Kyouya asked.

"A wedding in Shinjuku, a couple by the name Enjouji." she said.

"Enjouji, that's a weird name. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers." Masato said, drinking from his bottle.

"Be careful, I don't think the rich kids will take too kindly to their President speaking like a commoner." Kyouya teased.

"I'm sorry, did you already forget your words?" he asked.

"What are you talking about, four eyes?" she asked.

"Love is true, how I pray, I'm falling for. . ." he sang.

"Shut up, those we're the lyrics I wrote!" she screamed, with a flushed expression.

"Anyway, this kind of tension is perfect for publicity. Keep it up, you guys." Megumi smiled, holding her camera.

"Here's a thought, why don't we add some new members. You know, some girls and boys. Make it a real band." Hattori suggested.

"Hattori, why do you hate me so much? Wasn't adding the four eyes enough?" Kyouya cried.

"Relax, we can bring Chrystal, Shingo, and don't forget. . ." he smiled.

"Momiji, that's brilliant! Hattori, you're a genius!" she cheered, hugging him strongly.


	4. The Slumber Party

That night, Kyouya invited all her friends over for a slumber party at her house. Everyone showed up, even Hattori and the boys from the student council. While the girls were upstairs gossiping, the boys were downstairs playing Call of Duty: Zombies.

"Watch out, Masato! Look out, behind you!" Izumi jeered.

"Shut up, Izumi!" Hattori hissed.

"Oh crap, there's so many of them!" Ryuichi said, jerking his controller.

"Damn, somebody come heal me." Daiki cussed.

Meanwhile, the girls were upstairs singing the lyrics to 1000%. As the girls giggled and sang, Momiji and Kyouya jumped on the bed as they sang the first verse. The boys could hear them all the way from downstairs, and decided to leave their game on pause until they returned. When they crept beside the girls' room, they could see that they were having a blast.

GIRI GIRI na mune no kodou

Uh baby gouin ni naru koi no shoudou

docchi wo erabu? PURINSESU

KURA KURA shichau kurai 1000% LOVE

"Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Masato asked, nudging Hattori.

"Oh yeah, we're on the same track." Hattori replied.

In a matter of seconds, Shingo and Chrystal were singing the next verse as the gazed into the mirror. While the girls sang, Izumi recorded the entire performance from start to finish. Suddenly, Megumi noticed the camcorder from the corner of her eye. She smiled, and then returned to her friends.

Naze ka?

Kimi de

Afureteru

Kokoro

Sawagu

Fushigi na RAVE

"It's rude to eavesdrop on your classmates." Megumi whispered.

"Yeah, but this is for the internet." Hattori smiled.

Saa Let's dance!

Yume wo odorou (Let's shout!)

Sora ni odorou (Let's go!)

Yarisugi na kurai ga ii sa junbi wa OK?

"This is going to be so popular." Izumi smiled.

"Do you honestly think people will like this?" Kato asked.

"Of course, otherwise our President wouldn't have done something like this." Ryuichi replied.

Ikkai kiri no (Yes x2)

SUPESHARU jinsei

Kyoukasho ni wa (We are)

Nottenai (STARISH)

Ai wo Change the star

Check it out!

"Koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE" the girls sang, twirling their hips.

The boys stood up from their place behind the wall and applauded the girls for their performance. When Kyouya and the others turned around, they screamed to the top of their lungs. The boys gathered themselves and quickly raced down the long hall with the girls chasing behind.

"President, do you still think this was a good idea?" Izumi asked.

"Yes and no, Izumi. I'm beginning to have second thoughts about the whole thing." Masato said, trying to keep his balance.

"How about you guys stop chatting, and get your asses in gear! Their gaining on us." Ryuichi screamed, as the neared the end of the hall.

Suddenly, Masato slipped and landed on his face only inches away from the exit. While the others raced down the stairs, Izumi and Hattori turned and watched as the president was carried away with the girls.

"Masato senpai!" Hattori screamed.

"Oh god, what are they gonna do to him?" Izumi cried.

"Who knows, but for now let's get out of here." he said, grabbing his forearm.

Meanwhile, the girls had Masato tied to a chair. He was sitting with water dripping down his dark blue hair while they analyzed his features. While they talked amongst themselves, Masato sighed and looked at Kyouya in her pajamas.

"What do you think, Kou?" Momiji asked.

"He seems like a summer, but that's my opinion." she replied.

"Why don't we use the autumn colors? He seems really pale, plus I think the cherry blossom eye shadow matches his blush." Pico suggested.

"Oh that's perfect, that's why you're the expert." Megumi smiled.

While the girls began working on Masato's make-up, the boys were downstairs devising a plan to save their fallen comrade. Hattori was hatching a plan with Ryuichi and Izumi while Kato, Daiki, and Touya made harmless weapons.

"Alright, are we clear on the mission?" Hattori asked.

The boys all confirmed, and then suited up for their mission. As they stormed the stairs, Masato could be heard resisting from down the hall. Izumi felt his knees quake as he listened to his superior cry out in agony. Suddenly, Izumi charged into the girls' room on his own. The others followed behind to stop him, but when they entered the room the sight before them was unspeakable.

"Oh hey guys, I want you to meet. . . Mako senpai." Kyouya giggled.

As the girls spun the chair around to the boys, Masato was wearing make-up and a flowing night gown. His hair was done into a set of pigtail, and his nails were painted a shade of sky blue.

"Masato senpai!" Izumi gasped.

"Come on ladies, you know this is wrong!" Hattori said.

"Oh, we know. However, we like Mako senpai like this. She looks beautiful."

"Enough already! Get me out of this chair." Masato yelled.

"Of course, senpai. Right after we mark our territory." Kou said, applying her lipstick.

The boys looked in horror as the girls applied their make-up, and left kiss mark on Masato's face, neck, and chest. Once they were finished, the girls pushed Masato's chair into the hallway, and went into a laughing frenzy.

"That was so much fun, but I want to hear that song you were working on, Kou." Pico said.

"Oh yeah, I think I'm finished with it. Do you guys want to hear it?" she asked.

"Of course we do, strum that thing girl." Momiji smiled.

As Kyouya set up her music player and song book, the boys were helping Masato clean the make-up from his face. While they scrubbed and lathered his face, Kyouya took a deep breath and looked to her friends.

"This song is called, Independence." she said, starting the music.

As she sang, it was as if the Earth shifted beneath their feet. It was only a matter of minutes before Momiji, Shingo, and Chrystal were singing back up for their friend.

Sexy, Sexy! Want to do it?

I'm stuck within a paradox.

"Oh god, please tell me: Where to go? Where to go?" Kyouya sang, changing the bass of her voice.

My sexy, sexy! Want to do it?

I don't want to just play games.

"Beyond reality, my soul can find salvation. I'm born again, I see the truth within." she sang.

As she slipped into the chorus, the boys walked in with Masato drying his face. It was like being caught in trance, the lyrics were dripping venom into their thoughts. In an instance, they were clapping along with Kyouya's lyrics. Except Masato walked in to sing with her.

"My sexy, sexy! Want to do it? (x2)" he sang.

Without noticing the tension building in the room, Kyouya and Masato began alternating. She learned over, and let him see the lyrics. A wide blush covered his face as he sang the sensual lyrics with her.

"Want to show you miracles that you can see." she smiled.

"I want it to change. I'm reaching for something that I want to seize." he sang.

"I want it to change. Doesn't matter how high it's gonna be." she sang.

"I want it to change. Spread my wings, I'll fly with you, we'll make it real." he sang.

"Sing it!" she said.

"I'll give you everything." he sang.

"Sing it!" she said.

"Gamble, its providence." he sang.

"Sing it! Sing it! Sing it!" the others cheered.

"My Independence!" Kyouya and Masato sang.

As the instrumental played, Kyouya looked at Masato with lidded eyes and a weary smile. He blushed, and looked for the next verse. Masato listened in awe as Kyouya harmonized with the instrumentals. It was like listening to an angelic choir in a cathedral. While the others repeated the chorus, Kyouya continued to astound him with her melodious voice.

My sexy, sexy! Want to do it? (x2)

"If I could stop time, I would move the stars rearrange us." she sang.

"Get closer, I'll shine for you, and show my true self." he sang.

"I'm craving some honesty, no illusions." she purred.

"I want it to change."

"Not looking for anything without some flaws."

"I want it to change."

"I'm playing this melody with my heart."

"I want it to change."

"Turn it up, make it loud! It's all yours."

"Sing it!"

"It's a revolution."

"Sing it!"

"This love won't ever fade."

"Sing it (x3)"

"My Independence!" she said, as the music ended.


	5. The Wedding Performance

A/N: The song Kyouya and Masato are singing is from Uta no Prince-sama, its sung by Cecil and Camus: watch?v=CMFKebvAxQ0

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since the night at Kyouya's house, and KICK-START has been practicing nonstop for their performance at the Enjouji-Samejima wedding. On the day of their performance, everyone was in a tizzy to make everything was perfect. Megumi and Shibusawa sensei were congratulating the bride and groom, Masato was practicing his duet, and the others were running over the dance routine once more. However, everyone was so blinded with preparations that no one noticed the battle Kyouya was enduring as she peaked past the curtain. As she gazed at the large audience before her, she closed the curtain and paced the floor in complete and utter horror in her voice.<p>

"I can't do this, it's too much! I've failed everyone, I don't deserve to be a singer." she cried, running outside.

As she dashed down the long hallway, the "bride" emerged from her room. The bride watched Kyouya dash down the hall, and followed after her. Meanwhile, Masato was in a bind as he searched the entire venue for his partner. As he dashed past the groom's dressing room, a tall man witht black hair and a sleek black suit walked out. His name was Enjoyji, and he lurched behind Masato.

"Hey kid, what's with you?" he asked.

"I'm looking for my partner, the ceremony is about to start and I can't find her anywhere." Masato sighed.

"Relax, I'll help you find your girlfriend. My fiance has gone missing too, so we can find them both." the man smiled.

"She's not my girlfriend, but okay." he said, a wide blush washed on his face.

As the groom and Masato scowered the venue for their dates, the bride was sitting on the veranda with Kyouya. The bride said his name was Ranmaru, after being mistaken for the groom's college friend. She was in the midst of explaining why she was in such a tizzy about performing in front of an audience.

"You poor dear, it's going to be okay." Ranmaru said, rubbing her back.

"It was horrible, Ran chan. Everyone laughed at me, and now that I'm here my stomach is in a triple knot." she said, rubbing her eyes.

"You can't let your fear consume your heart, try to take this one step at a time. Besides, I think a certain someone is waiting on you." he said, looking back.

When Kyouya turned around, she saw the groom and Masato on the otherside of the pond. She smiled warmly and let out a weak sigh. As Ranmaru stood up, Kyouya walked with him across the river to greet their friends.

"Kyouya, there you are." Masato said, pulling her into a warm embrace.

The expression on Kyouya's face could've been painted on the face of a clown. The reddening in her eyes, and the blush on her face made her deep blue eyes stand out. She quickly pushed Masato off, and crumbled to her feet. Ranmaru ran to help, but was stopped by his fiance. Masato lifted her up, and safely placed her on her feet. Ranmaru and Enjoyji watched the two kids giggle together before returning inside. Masato and Kyouya quickly followed behind them, and thanked them for their help. As the couple returned to their dressing rooms, Kyouya and Masato returned backstage.

"What the hell was that all about? You nearly gave me a heart attack." he asked.

"Well, I was really nervous about going on stage in front of Ran chan and Kei chan's families. It was really scary, and I've had a bad experience with public performances." she sighed.

"Why didn't you just come and tell me. I would've helped you, I mean we are singing a duet." he said.

"Oh yeah, I was just so scared that the fear took over my entire body." she said.

"Are you still afraid?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little. I mean, there are a lot of people out there." she began.

As the two spoke, Megumi walked in and hooked up their headsets. Then, she instructed them on what to do. After they were given their instructions, the stage curtain opened. The MC came onto the mic and introduced them and the song they were singing.

"In dedication to the Bride and Groom, may I present to you, Northwind and Sunshine." he said.

Once the music started, Kyouya quickly gripped Masato hand tightly. He looked at her, and saw that her eyes were welling up with tears. He sighed, and pulled her close and dipped her back into a kiss. The audience gasped, then applauded them thinking it was an act. Kyouya blushed ferociously, and began singing to hide her embarrassment.

** Feel the North wind and the sunshine! **  
><strong>If it's for the sake of my dreams, <strong>  
><strong>I don't care about appearances!<strong>  
><strong>With the only wish that I have,<strong>  
><strong>Hear the wish that lies in my heart,<strong>  
><strong>You shall be mine alone <strong>

As Kyouya and Masato did their duet, Ranmaru and Enjoyji descended from above like angels from heaven. Ranmaru reached out for Kyouya, but was too far to reach her. She continued her duet, and waved to her new friend. The music became intense, and the audience was in awe when the lights began to dimmer. The spotlight was on them, and Kyouya was ready. The two repeated the intro and began singing their different solos, and the audience was captivated.

** If your heart wishes to love and only feel love in return**  
><strong>Even if I perish, if I know you love me, then I know that I shall never have regrets!<strong>  
><strong>With forgiveness our true love begins and I will hold you in my arms! I believe!<strong>  
><strong>I believe in myself! <strong>

As Masato sang his solo, Kyouya noticed that the bass in his voice made the music waver in an odd element. She looked deep into his blue eyes, and felt entranced. Once the sang reached its climax, Megumi told them to make a personal connection with the verses. Kyouya blushed at the request, then looked at the audience as she was lead into a dance with her partner.

** Feel the North wind and the sunshine! **  
><strong>When it comes to you I won't stop!<strong>  
><strong>I will always fight to make you mine!<strong>  
><strong>All I know is that I want you<strong>  
><strong>All I know is that I need you<strong>  
><strong>This is the only truth I know <strong>

"In the end, I know our love will go on through eternity!" Masato sang.

"I would do anything. I would go anywhere. I will never shed a tear when I'm with you." Kyouya sang in the background

"I will always believe in this wish and I shall love you till the end. I promise you!" they sang in harmony.

"I promise you for my love!" Kyouya smiled.

As the music escalated into its climax, Masato lifted Kyouya onto his shoulder while blew a kiss into the crowd. Once he brought her down, he spun her in a circle and pulled her close and they were cued to sing once more. The tension between them increased, but they hadn't noticed.

"Feel this passionate concerto!" they smiled devilishly into the audience.

** Feel the North wind and the sunshine! **  
><strong>If it's for the sake of my dreams, <strong>  
><strong>I don't care about appearances!<strong>  
><strong>With the only wish that I have,<strong>  
><strong>Hear the wish that lies in my heart,<strong>  
><strong>I know you shall be mine alone. <strong>

"If your heart wishes to love and only feel love in return." she sang.

"Even if I perish, if I know you love me, then I know that I shall never have regrets!" he sang in the background.

"With forgiveness our true love begins and I will hold you in my arms!" she sang, leaping into his arms.

" I believe!" she said, nuzzling into his chest.

"I believe in myself!" he blushed.

As the music slowly stopped, the audience broke out in a thunde of applause. Ranmaru and Enjoyji whistled and cheered for their new friends, and looked at each other lovingly. Masato took a bow as Kyouya curtsied in her elegant white dress. As the curtain closed, Kyouya stood up and stomped on Masato's back. He dropped to the ground with a loud thud, then looked up at her.

"Don't you ever do something like that again!" she whispered in fury.

"Honestly, isn't that a little extreme?" he asked.

Kyouya sweep kicked him onto the ground, then pulled him into a chokehold as he slammed the ground for mercy. Megumi and Hattori worked their hardest to pry her off of him, but she was incredibly strong for a girl in high school.

"Ouch! Ow! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I won't do anything, I promise!" Masato cried, slapping his hand on the ground.

As Kyouya released him, she cracked her neck and knuckles before returning to their dressing room. Masato was brought to his feet by Hattori, who was wearing a keen grin on his face.

"Why the hell are you so happy?" he asked.

"I knew you had a thing for her." Hattori teased.

"Just be quiet, and get me an ice pack. I think she dislocated my shoulder on that first kick." he sighed.

* * *

><p>Damn, that was a long chapter. . .please review my story. I'd love to hear from you guys.<p>

Kyouya: How could you let him get away with something like this?

Revi: I thought it was cute, especially the dancing.

Masato: Did you have to have her nearly kill me at the end?

Revi: Oh stop complaining, you're alive aren't you?

Masato: Just barely, but I never knew Kyouya could be so docile.

Kyouya: Why is it you never call me Kou?

Revi: We're moving on!


End file.
